The present invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games which is designed to foster and to maintain player interest therein.
A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a plurality of play features such as targets, bumpers, ramps and the like and player operated flippers. The player controls the flippers, which are mounted on the playfield, to direct the ball at desired play features thereby to score points and control play of the game.
As will be appreciated, the success of a manufacturer's line of pinball games depends on its ability to attract players to its games. To attract players, it is necessary to provide new, exciting and challenging play features that test the player's skill in addition to entertaining the player.
Increasingly, games are provided with play features that require player involvement beyond the use of the flippers. Play features such as these require player skill to complete. An example of such a skill shot is the ball cannon disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,462 issued to Biagi et al.
Thus, a novel play feature for a pinball game which attracts and entertains players by requiring more player involvement is desired.